Skank-Off!
by Digiwriters
Summary: Jun and Yolei, the two most drooling-after-boys-esque members of the Digimon show are choosing their allies for their contest. May the best skank win! (A joint fic by Arylwren and Wolfie)
1. All hail the Skank

Disclaimer: We do not own digimon. How much clearer of a disclaimer do ya need?

The crowd screamed, a sea of fans whose roar drowned out every other sound, jumping up and down, clamoring for more, but soon it was apparent that the Teenaged Wolves were not returning for another encore. The seething mass of people started streaming for the exit at the far end of the town hall, piling themselves practically on top of one another as they jammed through the wide double doors. 

~*~Matt~*~

Okay, so maybe the town hall wasn't the classiest place for a gig, but when you're up and coming musicians, it's pretty hard to get a decent venue, especially if you're teenagers. It was only by sheer luck (and the fact that my parents had a lot of contacts in the media business) that we managed to get the town hall…not to mention the pages of contracts and disclaimers saying that we were liable for all and any damage that occurred.

I slowly made my way through fawning fans thrusting pens in my face in hopes for an autograph to the stage where I knew my friends would be waiting for me. I barely made it through with all my clothes intact as some of the more enthusiastic ones decided autographs weren't enough and wanted pieces of my clothing as a souvenir. "Hey guys, fancy seeing you here."  

I cracked a smile at the twelve people in front of me. They were my friends, my comrades. We had been through a hell of a lot together, all thirteen of us…  

…Thirteen of us?!?! Hold on a minute…  

I frowned slightly, noticing that there was one body too many. Sora was there, Tai, Kari and TK, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, too and the newer Digidestined, Cody, Yolie, Ken, Davis and…waving her hands around maniacally, JUN!

"Matty!  Hey Matty!  You were awesome! Awesome show, Matt! That was, like, WOW! Awesome!"  

I sighed as Jun melted to the ground, love hearts in her eyes. Tai was trying his hardest not to crack up laughing. It somewhat made me feel better when Sora and Kari smacked him over the head in unison.

"Err, hi Jun, so…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your concert Silly!" Jun giggled. Davis coughed loudly. "Oh and to give my _brother a ride," she added snidely to Davis._

"Really, ahh, that's nice" 

I tried to smile but I don't think I pulled it off very well. Well, it couldn't have been that bad; Jun still looked star struck…it's good to know I still got it.  

It was when I turned my eyes to my best friend Tai, who was now rolling on the floor, holding his stomach that I realized I failed miserably.

"Well it's getting pretty late now…" TK said, the hint barely veiled, with a surreptitious wink in my direction. 

Thank you TK! A way out!

"Good point TK." However, Jun didn't seem to get it as she turned to bestow a sugary smile at my brother. 

I barely suppressed my own laughter when Kari shot Jun the most venomous look I've ever seen. Ohh, this is sooo blackmail material.

Unfortunately, Jun's attention wasn't diverted for long as she turned her focus back around to me, "So Matt, what are you up to now?"

"Err, uhh, I just got a few plans…you know guy stuff," I held my breath and hoped that she bought it.

"Ohh…that's too bad…So TK, What are you doing?"

"I…err…that is…" TK stammered as a frantic edge crept into his voice.

"Sorry Jun, he can't make it either, err, we're doing that whole brotherly bonding thing," I suddenly added as I jumped off the stage and roughly threw my arm around TK's shoulder in a show of affection towards my younger sibling. I figured I owed him for that comment earlier.

"Yeah, and I'm his brother so I can't make it either"

I rolled my eyes. Smooth Teek, smooth… "Ahh, well, I suppose I could…," Jun's voice trailed off to my great relief, but suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head, "I could spend time with my darling brother," she said as she tried to move closer to Davis.

"Come on Ken, let's go. You're staying at my place right?" Davis yelled over his shoulder as he bolted for the door.

"Yup, right behind you," said Ken with a grin as he sauntered out the door after Davis.

"Well come on girls, we had better get going too, it is getting late," added Tai as he stretched and yawned nonchalantly, trying the oldest trick in the book, ending up with one arm around Mimi's shoulders and the other around Sora's. 

I groaned inwardly. Sad Tai, sad. Tai, again, got slapped on his head double time.  

As Mimi removed his arm from her, she turned to Kari and Sora, "Hey girls, need a ride?" 

"Thanks Meems" 

The three of them linked arms and went off together. I don't know what Tai was expecting, but hell, I felt like slapping him. Poor Tai, he was just staring at the ground, but he brightened up when he felt two pairs of arms link up with his. He was beaming that cheesy grin of his again…

"See, I knew you couldn't leave without me!"

"You're absolutely right Tai" Izzy said from his right side.

"We're not going anywhere without you, because your girlfriends took our ride, so lets go Romeo!"  Joe said from his left.

Ohh, this is just priceless! I could barely stand from laughing so much; I had to lean on TK, and he was also totally dependent on me to keep upright. After wiping away a tear from my eye, I noticed Jun drooling at TK and I. A scary enough sight to see that my urge to laugh completely died. She's like a lion, a great beast with a wild mane, circling its prey, waiting to go in for the kill.

"Err, hey TK, I think we'd better get going before Mum wonders where you got to," I quickly added, elbowing him slightly.

TK stopped laughing long enough to look up and see Jun drooling at us. He quickly sobered too, "Uhh, good point Matt. Bye Yolie, see you Jun…and if I see you, first I'll run," TK added that last bit under his breath and we made a beeline for the door. The exit was now in sight, freedom at last.

~*~Yolie~*~

I looked at Davis's older sister who was too busy drooling over the two brothers as they rushed out to notice their hunted looks. I couldn't resist adding, "That's really sad you know?"

"Excuse me?"  She asked haughtily, looking at me for the first time this evening.

"You. You drool over any new boy you see, and you practically stalk the ones you know. It's sad!"

"Weeeell, excuse me but look who's talking!  Miss IdroolsomuchIneedabib, if any one here's a guy-stalking freak, it's you! All the guys I sta…err…follow around, want me to!"

I snorted in derision, "You keep telling yourself that, Jun."

She turned a shade of violent red that almost matched her hair in its intensity. "Please, I have a certain thing that drive guys wild and you're just jealous. You're just a little teeny bopper who, like a moth, goes straight for the cutest guys, only to be swatted away when you get too annoying!"

I was starting to get a bit mad, "Pleeeeease, I could have any guy I wanted, I'm…err…just not looking for a serious relationship at the moment." 

Yeah, you tell her Yolie! "Really…" Jun replied with a gleam in her eye, "Are you prepared to put a wager on that?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, wondering what she was up to, "A wager?"

Jun nodded, her lips curled in a vicious smile of triumph, "A skank-off!"

"A what?!?" My voice rose an octave unconsciously. 

Jun gave me an exasperated look that made me want to scratch her eyes out. She explained in a condescending tone as if a skank-off was something that every teenage girl knew about, "We go out one night and at the end of it, we add up and see who got the most phone numbers. Whoever gets the most wins!"

I smiled inwardly…it sounded like a good chance to show Jun who's really got it, "Okay, I'm in!"

"Great, we'll discuss the details later."

"Fine by me."

I grinned confidently as I turned by back to her and walked off. If either one of us were to win this war, we'd need friends, and I had the perfect people… 


	2. A true Skank need allies

1 Declaimer: We don't own Digimon, but we do own the patent design of the Bob the Builder and Barney straight jackets. Ohh come on, you know you want one…  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
~*~Jun~*~  
  
I stared as that little hussy turned her back on me and walked out. How dare she?!? Who did she think she was? Ooooh…cute guy, I thought as one walked past me. Anyways, I mean, in terms of the looks department, she's in the negatives with those huge glasses and bandanna; I have to admit though, she did seem to have friends. Not a lot, mind you, but some. How a nerdy girl like Yolei became friends with hotties like Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi was beyond me. It probably had to do with that Kari my brother always yammers on about…I frowned at the thought of Davis; he had slipped out rather quickly before I got a chance to use him as an excuse to stal…err, hang out with Matt and TK. Although, that guy with the hair that slightly resembled Kari's that Yolei had been drooling over all night as pretty good looking. Then I thought of something. Jun Motomiya, you are an absolute genius! I'll get Davis to help me out with the skank-off! …And with his friends, I might even get Matt's number. I got kind of weak-kneed thinking about those dazzling blue eyes and blond hair.  
  
Suddenly, I caught sight of this gorgeous guy. Like, WOW! Immediately, any thoughts of Davis and his friends were completely driven out of my mind. I followed the guy (discreetly of course) as he walked towards the exit. This one was much too good to let him get away. I walked a bit quicker, never minding how my almost non-existent skirt flew up a few more inches from the rush of air. Before he reached the door, I "accidentally" bumped into him, letting my hand gently graze over his tight abs. He looked startled as I flashed him the infamous Jun Motomiya smile and said in my oh-so-sexy voice, "Oops. Clumsy me. Sorry about that…uh, what's your name?"  
  
He frowned slightly, but answered me, "Josh."  
  
Score! I simpered at him again, trying to keep my lips pursed like my magazines said to, to show off my lips more advantageously. Moving a step closer to him, I put my hand on his arm, "Sorry Josh."  
  
He inched towards the door and mumbled something before he walked out, leaving me alone in the now-empty concert hall. I bit my lip, trying not to drool as I watched him walk towards his hot red Ferrari. Anyone else would have thought that he was abandoning me. I, however, saw through his façade and knew the truth: he wanted me, badly. I smiled with satisfaction. With my looks, charms and Davis on my side, this contest was good as won…  
  
~*~Davis~*~  
  
I woke up to the sound of Jun singing in the shower…if that caterwauling could actually be called singing. I groaned loudly. Man, not again! I grabbed my pillow and jammed it over my head, trying to block out the sound. You know how in TV shows, people always cover their heads with pillows and then they can't hear anything anymore? Well, they lied.  
  
I saw Ken roll over in his sleeping bag near the foot of my bed and groggily sit up. At that point, an ear-shattering shriek sliced through the air as Jun serenaded us with her warped version of one of Britney Spears' (Wolfie: any other suggestions for another artist that most people know? I was thinking Britney cuz to have Jun desecrate someone with talent's song would be too horrific and sadistic) new song. Ken winced loudly and dove back into his sleeping bag. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the shower turn off and the house rang with silence. Ken's blue haired head emerged from the folds of his sleeping bag, "Well, like they say, silence is bliss."  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Has anyone ever told Jun she can't hit a note above a 'C' and is tone deaf as well?" he wondered with a smirk, "We should go while she's still silent; I don't think I can survive another rendition of 'I'm a Slave for You'."  
  
I grinned as we both climbed out of our respective "beds" made a bolt to get changed. We both wanted out, but apparently, Jun wasn't going to let us off that easily. Just as we were ready to slip out of the apartment, Jun's voice came wailing from down the hall, "Daaaaaaaavis!"  
  
Ken and I exchanged looks. Then, for the second time in less than 24 hours, we made a bolt for the door.  
  
~*~Mimi~*~  
  
I yawned, stretching my arms as I rose from my curled position on the couch. I had been perusing through my latest edition of Vogue, enjoying the morning sunshine that poured through the sliding glass doors of my apartment and lit up the living room when someone rang my doorbell. "Who on earth would be here at this hour in the morning?" I wondered aloud. I wouldn't even be up if Mom hadn't gotten me Vogue along with Dad's morning paper.  
  
Stifling another yawn, I walked over and opened the door to find a brightly smiling Yolei. "Yolei?"  
  
"Hey Mimi!" she exclaimed in an overly loud and bright voice.  
  
I winced slightly at the noise. What is the matter with the girl? Doesn't she know that visiting people before noon on Saturdays is unlawful? Especially since Kari, Sora and I had a girls-night out last night until after midnight. I smiled weakly at her and gestured for her to come in, which Yolei happily complied to.  
  
"Oh my god, Mimi! I still can't get over how great your apartment is! Your mom must be a super-talented designer or something!" she exclaimed, bouncing into my living room and onto a couch.  
  
I rubbed my head discreetly under the pretense of running through my hair with my fingers, already feeling the migraine coming. I managed to smile at the purpled haired girl, even if it was a bit forced. Luckily, Yolei didn't notice a thing. I sat down on the armchair opposite her and asked, "So, what's up? Need more makeup tips?"  
  
Yolei turned a bit red, "Umm…actually…"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Yolei may be many things, but shy is not one of them. "So…?" I asked, prompting her to go on.  
  
"Well….you know how you and Sora and Kari left yesterday after the concert?"  
  
I nodded a bit impatiently. Yes, I remembered. Luckily, Kari managed to slip into her bedroom without Tai noticing her slightly…tipsy behavior. "Well, after you guys all left," she continued, "Junchallengedmetoaskank- off."  
  
The last bit came out all in a rush. It took several moments before what I was able to comprehend what she was saying. "Jun challenged you to a what?"  
  
"She challenged me to a skan…contest, "Yolei finished lamely.  
  
"A contest." I repeated. The fact that Yolei and Jun even exchanged words was amazing…the fact that they wanted to do something together, even a contest was astounding.  
  
"Well…it's contest to see who can get the most guys."  
  
At that point, I managed to choke back my laughs but my stomach ached too much for me to continue talking. Yolei…and Jun…trying to get guys…The image was at least to say, amusing.  
  
"And you want my help." I concluded when I could talk again.  
  
Yolei nodded, clasping my hand, "Mimi, you're a natural with boys and…and…"  
  
I was a bit scared by that starry look in her eyes again. Am I the only one who's ever on the receiving end of that look or does she do it to hot guys too? It might explain her lack of guys. As I gently disengaged myself from her, she resulted to begging, "Oh Mimi! Pleeeeeease?"  
  
I sighed under my breath and nodded. They don't call me the Digidestined of Sincerity for nothing. 


	3. The Skank begs

Disclaimer: Wolfie here, I don't own Digimon, but I now own Arylwren's soul Mwahahaha!!! (Only she doesn't know it yet, I'll tell her when the ownership papers come through…)  
  
Note from Arylwren: Wolfie hasn't noticed that I changed the papers a bit after she filled them out. Her soul now belongs to me. ^_~  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
~*~Jun~*~  
  
I wondered where that good-for-nothing brother of mine was hiding. I'm sure I heard them up before… Aha! I turned the corner of the apartment, catching sight of him and Ken running towards the door; they must have not heard me. I ran through the lounge towards the front door, just as the two guys reached the hallway I stepped out in front of them. "Morning boys," I said in my most sultry voice.  
  
Ken's face went bright red. It's so obvious he goes for older women. "Err, hi Jun, bye Jun," stammered my brother as he tried to step around me I grabbed his arm, "Ouch! Hey Jun, we gotta go."  
  
"No you don't, Silly. I checked your diary, you said you have nothing planned for today!"  
  
"WHAAAAT?!? You read my diary?!?" he cried, turning bright red.  
  
"Well just a few pages," I told him matter-of-factly, "You know you should pay more attention in class. You've got really bad grammar."  
  
I heard Ken's muffled laughing from behind me. He poked Davis in the arm, "Dai, you have a DIARY?"  
  
Davis turned even redder. I simpered at Davis's not so bad looking friend, "I bet your diary's perfect Ken. I should read yours sometime."  
  
The poor dear's eyes bugged out of his head. I bet he's just not used to an older woman such as myself paying attention to him. I turned my attention back to Davis; Rule #23 of How to Get Guys says you should always play hard to get, "Anyways brother, I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit."  
  
Davis sighed, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you know that four eyed freak you guys are always hanging out with?"  
  
"Uh…I'm assuming you mean Yolei," guessed Ken.  
  
I smiled at him. Now there's a guy with brains…despite the fact that he voluntarily hangs around Davis. I continued, now having their attention, "Well, I'm in a competition with her. I know I can beat her, I just need a little insurance."  
  
Davis sighed again. I gritted my teeth; he was starting to get annoying.  
  
"What kind of competition, Jun?" He asked while rolling his eyes.  
  
I swear, if I didn't need his help, I'd kick his scrawny little ass! "Well, I know I'll beat her. I want to make sure that I win."  
  
"You've said that already! What…Kind…Of…Competition…Is…It?" he asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
I clenched my hand into a fist. "Why you little…You're sooo lucky I need your help…" Controlling myself from popping him in the face, I explained, "We are going to have a skank-off."  
  
"A WHAT?!?!" he shouted, with his eyes popping out, " Is that even legal?"  
  
I smacked Davis over the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter you little pervert! We're having a competition to see who gets the most phone numbers of guys."  
  
"Oooohh, why didn't you say that in the first place…" his voice trailed off again; suddenly, he took me by the should and shook me, "What?!?! Did you say that you and Yolie are having a competition to see who gets the most phone numbers?1?!"  
  
"Yup!" I rolled my eyes this time. Sometimes, Davis can be so incredibly slow.  
  
The two of them looked at each other when I said this, as if it was so hard to believe. Then they started laughing. Sometimes, Davis and his friends can be so strange.  
  
~*~Mimi~*~  
  
I stared at Yolei's hand clasping mine tightly and sighed. I guess there's no way out of this one. Ohh well, might as well have some fun with this one. "Sure thing Yolei, I'd be happy to help," I smiled at the poor girl.  
  
"Alright Mimi! You're the greatest!"  
  
There goes that starry-eyed look again. Before I could even accept her thanks, she rushed on, "I can't thank you enough, so where are we gonna start? Nails? Hair? Conversation?"  
  
I sweatdropped, "Err, I think we're gonna need a bit more help with this one. Why don't you make yourself at home while I make a few calls?"  
  
"Okay Mimi!" she exclaimed joyfully, plopping down with a bounce on one of the armchairs and leaned over to the coffee table to grab a handful of nuts.  
  
Oh man, this is gonna be one hell of a long day…  
  
~*~Kari~*~  
  
I rolled over in my bed to the sound of the phone ringing next to my bed. I whimpered slightly as the loud sound made my head throb and spin. I tried to ignore the ringing, clamping the pillow firmly over my head, but it kept ringing. Clutching my head, I reached out a hand and felt around until it finally contacted the phone. Being too lazy to hold it, I pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?" I groaned.  
  
"Morning girls," came Mimi's voice over the speaker.  
  
Why did she sound so awake while I felt like crap? "Argh, Mimi,not that I mind hearing from you, but why are you calling so early?"  
  
"Hehehe. Aww, poor Kari's got a hangover," I heard Sora giggle. Mimi must be using three-way calling so she could talk to us both at once.  
  
"No," I protested, although I knew she was right, "I don't have a hangover. I just have…a bit of a headache and a sore stomach."  
  
Both of them laughed, "You keep telling yourself that, kiddo"  
  
I winced as the sound of their laughing sent my head spinning again. Finally Mimi broke in, "Guys, as entertaining as this is, I've got something you might be interested in."  
  
"What?" Sora and I asked at the same time.  
  
Mimi hesitated for a moment before replying. She knew she had us both hooked, and being the actress, she couldn't resist adding in a dramatic pause before continuing, "Well, you know Jun?"  
  
"Yes, " I replied impatiently, wanting her to tell us already. If you wake up a girl before 10:00am on a Saturday when she has a hangover, you better have a good reason.  
  
"Did Matt finally get a restraining order?" joked Sora.  
  
"Nope," replied Mimi, "but I think he would as soon as he hears about this…Anyways, our friend Yolei and Jun are going to have a little competition."  
  
I groaned, "That's great, Mimi. You got us up to tell us that?"  
  
"Well, Yolei's over here at the moment. She's asked me to help her out. I thought you guys might be in too…"  
  
"What kind of competition is it, Mimi?" Sora asked, a bit suspicious of anything having to do with Jun, and for good reason too, "I'm supposed to have soccer practice with Tai today."  
  
"Weeell, I think this will be more interesting then running around chasing Tai's balls."  
  
"MIMI!!!'  
  
I cracked up, but soon regretted it as my hangover kicked in with a vengeance. Trust Mimi to find a way to turn it the wrong way.  
  
I giggled, this time careful not to shake my head in any way, singing, "Sora and Tai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
"KARI!!!" shouted Sora indignantly. I winced from the shouting, but the mental image of Sora right now, sitting in front of her phone with her face the color of Biyomon's feathers was worth it.  
  
"Anyways," continued Mimi, "the competition they're having is to see who gets the most phone numbers from guys"  
  
My jaw dropped in shock, "…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Err, guys, you still there?" came Mimi's voice over the phone, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"…Yolei…"  
  
"…and Jun…"  
  
"…and guys phone numbers…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
Suddenly I burst out laughing and heard Sora do the same, "You're joking right?"  
  
"Is this a very late April fools day?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, I'm being serious. Yolei's out in the lounge now."  
  
"So, we're meant to make her hottie material?"  
  
"Something like that…"  
  
I thought about it, "I guess it could be fun."  
  
"How do you propose we do this?" asked Sora, probably trying to figure out a way she could escape this and spend the day with my brother instead.  
  
"Err, well…" stammered Mimi, "I thought that you guys could come over and we'd wing it."  
  
"Wing it?" Hahaha, well this WILL be interesting. "Fine, I'm in!"  
  
"Me to," echoed Sora on the other line, sounding not so enthusiastic.  
  
I grinned wickedly, "Don't worry Sora, I'll tell Tai he'll have to keep him self entertained today."  
  
"KARI!" 


	4. Operation Skank begins

Chapter Four 

Note from Arylwren: Wolfie is away right now being chased around by an angel with a nail gun and a steel banjo. I wrote this while on a sugar rush from Godiva chocolate. Please excuse any strangeness…

~*~Ken~*~

            I clutched my stomach; afraid that it was going to burst any second now from my laughing so hard, although I knew it was scientifically impossible. I wiped my streaming eyes while helping Davis up from the floor where he had been rolling in laughter. Jun glared at us, but that just set the two of us off again. She growled menacingly, "And _what_ is so funny?"

"Sorry Jun, it's just not something you hear every day is it?" Davis replied, wiping away a tear.

I choked with laughter again. Jun participating in a who-can-get-the-guy contest was definitely NOT a normal phenomenon…in fact, it was downright scary if you thought about it.

"So, are you two gonna help me or what?" she asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Err, may I ask why you want _us_ to help you?"  I carefully inquired. It was a good idea to know what you were getting yourself into when Jun Motomiya is involved…it was a bad idea, however, to draw her attention to yourself if you're over the age of six and male.

She gave me a speculative smile that suddenly brought on the desire to make a bolt for it, "Well, you two _are_ guys, so I thought I'd get you're opinions…" 

"Ohhhhhh," we replied weakly in unison. She batted her eyelashes at me again and I gulped.

"But we were going to…" started Davis 

"You weren't going to do anything," said Jun firmly, cutting off our excuse for escape, "Remember? I checked your diary." 

I watched Davis sweatdrop and shuffle his feet nervously. If Jun hadn't been staring at me like a rabid dog the entire time, I might have found the situation amusing.

"Err, well, I'll help, Sis," Davis said finally, realizing there was no alternative, "You will too, won't you, Ken?"  

I stared at my best friend in horror…well, make that my ex-best friend. It was one thing for him to help his maniacal sister in this crazy contest; it was another entirely to drag me onto the battlefield with him.

I gulped rather loudly as Jun turned her dazzlingly horrifying smile on to me. "You'll help, won't you, Ken?" she cooed; I shivered.

I stared daggers at Davis, but realistically realized that Davis, as much as I liked him, was a bit too thick to be able to comprehend how looks can kill. I hung my head in defeat, "Umm, yeah, I guess so…"

"Yes!!" Jun shouted…or rather, shrieked, "There's no way I can lose now!!!"

I winced, wanting to protect my ears from her shouts. This was going to be a loooong day.

~*~Yolei~*~ 

I traced the wood grains of Mimi's coffee table absentmindedly with a finger, waiting for her to come back out. Actually, I was hoping she'd stay in there a bit longer, as I was trying to memorize the exact blueprint of the apartment and its décor so I could make my own apartment someday look exactly like this. Okay, so the black piano goes opposite the leather couch, the glass doors face east, and the coffee table is made of some reddish wood... 

After minutely examining every possible detail, I caught sight of a Vogue left on the couch. It was the newest edition too. Mimi must have been reading it when I knocked. I started flipping through it when I caught sight of an article heading: "Tips on Stalking." I squealed and screeched in excitement. I had been looking for a book or article on this _forever_! I _have to_ buy this issue!!

At that second, Mimi with her head of perfect pink waves popped out of her room. I sighed…if only I could look like that as effortlessly as she does. "Is everything okay?" she asked, "I heard something that resembled a cat dying."

I blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? I didn't hear anything…Oh Mimi! This is the most gorgeous table! How did you get it painted red?"

She shrugged and sat down, perching herself on one of the arms of the sofa. I wish I had enough balance to do something like that…maybe Mimi will teach me. Mimi frowned slightly, "You mean the coffee table?"

I nodded violently. She replied, a bit puzzled, "It's mahogany…it's naturally red."

"Ooh," I said, blushing slightly; I eagerly changed the topic, "So Mimi, how did it go?"

"Oh," she replied, flashing a quick smile in my direction, "Kari and Sora will be over in half an hour."  

Alright! I've got three people on my side now! How can I possibly lose?!? Especially to Jun? I leapt up into the air and held my fingers in a piece sign, "Peeerfecto!!"

Mimi shook slightly, almost as if she was flinching, "Yolei, the first thing we have to work on is volume control…"

~*~Mimi~*~

            I winced at Yolei's hair-raising shouts. Well, at least I now know what had been making that awful noise before. I reached out and put a restraining hand on her shoulder, but to no avail. She just kept on bouncing up and down on the couch as if my hand wasn't there. I sighed; Yolei opened her mouth to speak again; I braced myself for another ear-splitting shriek when the phone rang. I almost became weak-kneed in relief. "God bless Alexander Graham Bell," I muttered under my breath.

            "I'll be right back," I told Yolei as I practically ran for the phone.

            I glanced over at the caller ID, although at this point, I was willing to pick up no matter who was calling, even if it was one of those telemarketers. Surprisingly, it was Davis. "Why would Davis be calling me?" I wondered aloud.

            I shrugged and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

~*~Davis~*~

            "Mimi?" I asked, unsure if I dialed the right number. Last time I tried calling her, I ended up calling some random city in New Zealand. Boy was Mom mad when she saw the telephone bill that month… 

            I heard a sigh at the other end. "Yes, Davis, what is it?"

            "Whoa! How'd you know it was me? Did you memorize the sound of my voice or something?" 

            I heard a noise that sounded awfully like a snort, "Davis, it's called caller ID."

            "Oh."

            "So, what do you want?"

            I cleared my throat uneasily. I knew the rest of the Digidestined didn't like Jun very much…in fact, I don't think they like her at all…which is understandable since I don't even like Jun very much, and she's my sister, but Mimi especially disliked her for some strange reason. I asked Kari about it once, but all she said was "Matt." I then asked what Matt had to do with anything but she just stared at me like I was crazy, smacked me over the head, and then went to talk to TK.

            "Davis, WHAT IS IT?" Mimi's voice cut right through my train of thought.

            Oops. I was thinking so much about reasons why Mimi wouldn't help that I completely forgot I was still on the phone with her, "Well, you know Jun right?"

            "Yes, Davis. I know Jun."

            "Well, she has this contest thing going on…A…um, skank-off."

            Then Mimi started laughing like crazy. I mean, sure, Jun wasn't exactly the kind of girl that guys drooled over, but that didn't mean she should laugh at her. I'm allowed to laugh at Jun, but that's because she's my sister.

            I was getting a little impatient when she finally stopped laughing. "Yeah," I heard about it from Yolei.

            I groaned. Figures Yolei would be smart enough to go straight to the girl who had so much makeup and clothing, she has a separate room for it all. "Well, Jun's asked me to help her."

            "Well, Yolei's asked me to help _her_," Mimi replied in kind.

            "So you got any tips?"

            There was a pause. Great, I thought, even Mimi, the queen of makeup, is stumped over how to make Jun look decent.

            "Umm…picture the prettiest girl you can imagine, or someone you'd want to go out with and try to model Jun after that?" 

            I heard a distant squeal on the other end. Mimi let out a gusty sigh, "I have to go. Uh, good luck."

            With that, she hung up. Well, we'll definitely need luck to pull this off.

~*~Jun~*~ 

            Davis reappeared from his room with a strange glint in his eyes. "So?" I asked.

            He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. "Where are you taking me?!?!?" I screeched into his ear while trying to twist out of his grasp. He suddenly stopped in front of the door to my room.

            "To get you some clothes," he answered.

            "But…"

            He turned around and looked me in the eye, "Do you want my help or not?"

            I snarled at his face. "Yes," I grumbled.

            "Then let's go." With that he stormed into my room with me in toll; Ken trailed in behind us, carefully shutting the door behind him.

            Davis immediately dove into my closet and started throwing things around. "What are you doing, you freak?!?" I screamed at him, "Look what you're doing to my room! My stuff!"

            He stopped for a second to look around. "Well, it's not like this place could get messier…" 

            I glared at him, and then turned to look at my room. Well, the twerp had a point: my room was already at its peak of possible messiness. "Fine," I grumbled and sat down on my bed as Davis resumed his digging.

Half an hour later, he emerged from my closet with a pile of clothing over one arm. "This might work," he said, shoving all of it at me, "Try it on."

I looked at the clothing in disgust. I swear I saw pink somewhere in there. Glaring at my brother one last time, I stomped off into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I emerged in my new outfit. "So, guys what do you think?"

            Davis frowned for a second. I was ready to smack him when he abruptly ran out of the room. What the…?

            He came back with a white camera, and handed it to me. "How the hell am I going to carry a camera?!? ….And more importantly, _why_ the hell am I carrying a camera?!?"

"Well duh, around your neck!" he answered, taking the camera and roughly throwing it around my neck. He ignored my second question.

I stared out myself in the mirror. My brother had picked out an outfit consisting of yellow shorts and a pink and white shirt with matching arm-length, finger-less gloves. I looked…familiar somehow with those clothes and the white camera, but I couldn't quite place from where.

Davis frowned again, and abruptly ran out of the room once more. I growled; when that idiot came back…Before I got a chance to finish the thought, Davis ran once more back in with a huge jar of hair gel in his hand. "Finish touch," he announced as he dumped its entire contents onto my head.

"Oh…my…god…Davis, what the hell are you doing?!?" I yelled. 

He didn't listen but rather continued to smooth the stuff over my hair. "DAVIS!!!!"

"Geez, hold on a minute. I'm just trying to help," he answered as he plastered my hair around my face, straightening it in the process.

"AND HOW IS _THIS_ SUPPOSED TO _HELP_?!?"

Davis stopped doing whatever he was doing to my hair, "Actually, I was thinking, it looks really good."

I turned and stared at my reflection. "I LOOK LIKE…"

"…Kari." Ken finished from where he had been sitting this entire time, barely able to suppress a smile. I was going to say that I looked like shit, but now that Ken said it, I DID look like that little Kamiya girl. 

 I turned back to my brother, "What were you thinking?!? You little Goof! I need to look original! I need to look stunning! I need…"

"…A make over," Ken muttered under his breath.

I stared at the blue-haired boy. "Brilliant! I knew that there was a reason for keeping you around! Davis, some help _you_ were!"

I turned and grabbed Ken's wrist, pulling him from where he was sitting on the bed. "Come on, Ken. You're the genius, you'll help me."

Dragging him behind me, I stormed out of the room.


End file.
